


No Silver Lining

by Vae



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-01
Updated: 2007-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-26 15:23:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vae/pseuds/Vae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you go down to the woods today...</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Silver Lining

**Author's Note:**

  * For [apieceofcake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apieceofcake/gifts).



"Sam? Sammy!"

He curses under his breath. He hadn't wanted them to split up in the first place, but Sam had insisted it was the most efficient way to search. Of course, efficient has to be the only guiding star. Not common sense. Not safety. Not the fact there's a freaking gaki in the woods.

There's a sound. Leaves rustling. Dean freezes, every sense alert. He doesn't even know if the gaki's corporeal right now. If it is, that means he can kill it, or at least trap it. If it's not, that means the sound's Sam. Any woodland creature's got too much sense to stay around.

The pistol's held by his head, barrel straight up. Nothing to aim at. His breath comes short and fast, no matter how hard he tries to control it. There's a trickle of sweat working down his spine. Won't be long until that hits his jeans, but until it does, it tickles. Not that he's got any urge to laugh.

"Sam!"

No point trying to keep quiet. The gaki's here, and knows he is. God knows why it hasn't moved in on him yet. Hopefully not because it's busy feasting on Sam because, dude, the guy's big. He'd keep any kind of soul-energy-sucking demon busy for a long damn time.

He'd give pretty nearly anything for a sight of his brother right now. Doesn't seem like that's enough, though. He gets a brief glance of a dapper, smiling, Asian guy, and then a cloud of black mist.

Shit.

He fires off a few rounds anyway, just for the hell of it. Hell's about right, too, as the cloud closes on him.

"Dean!"

The hoarse yell's all the warning he gets.


End file.
